Soaring Immortal Sect
|chinese_title = 飞仙教 |status = Destroyed |destroyed_by = Li Qiye |destroyed_by2 = Azure Dragon Legion |founder = |immortal_emperor(s) = !5 *Fei#528 *Can Long#512 *Tun Ri#177 *Ba Mie#1097 *Ren Xian#1608 |old_ancestors = * * *Ma Zhenwen *Qi Shi |members = * * * * * * *Nine Worlds Chief Ambassador *Lin Hao |former_members = *Heavenly Emperor Lin |race = !Humans#1032 |era = !3-#ss2 |type = !Sect |type2 = *Imperial Lineage |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1134 |region = Its own separate minor realm |first_appearance = 117-Mentioned |last_appearance = 1689 |history = Origin The is one the most ancient lineages in the Mortal Emperor World. It was created by in a minor world, in the middle of the Desolate Era. Although the isn't as ancient as the War God Temple and the Heavenly Dao Academy, it is considered to be even more powerful than them, because unlike the latter the produced and/or groomed several Immortal Emperors. In fact, it produced five Immortal Emperors, more than any other lineage in the Nine Worlds. The is considered to be invincible and unbeatable in the Mortal Emperor World. Through the Emperors Era only the Thousand Emperors Gate and Black Dragon King caused the to feel threatened. Can Long During the Desolate Expansion Era the produced and/or groomed . Tun Ri At some point Dark Crow owed a favor to the . To pay it, he personally brought Tun Ri to the Sect and allowed him to join it. Later on Tun Ri successfully shouldered the Heaven's Will and became the Sect's thirdn Immortal Emperor. Ba Mie Ba Mie was the Sect's fourth Immortal Emperor. Ren Xian Ren Xian was the Sect's fifth and last Immortal Emperor. After the war with the Ancient Ming, the Sect discovered a talented individual who they sought to groom to be an Immortal Emperor, this was the young Ren Xian who had the bloodline of the Ancient Ming flowing through him. One of the Sect's ancestors, Atula, sought Dark Crow's approval, promising to take all responsibility to ensure he would not be a threat to the Nine Worlds. Dark Crow rejected this and declared he would not allow him to compete as long as he had the Ancient Ming bloodline in him. Torn on how to proceed, Ren Xian decided to sever his bloodline (a painful process that slowed his cultivation) to show his sincerity and chose the title Ren Xian upon becoming Emperor (Meaning Virtuous or Worthy Man). Dark Crow then approved of him but placed restrictions on the for some generations to prevent any Ming from trying to control the Nine Worlds using them. Later Development The is divided into five branches that constantly vie for power among themselves. Before Ren Xian's ascension and some time after that Can Long's branch was the strongest and controled the Sect. However, when Ren Xian's descendanrs tried to reawaken their boodline they enraged Dark Crow. Dark Crow attacked the Sect and all trespassers either committed suicide or willingly imprisoned themselves to save the Sect from total destruction. Atula, the leader of Can Long's branch, then vowed that the Sect would seal itself and wouldn't return to the Mortal Emperor World for the next several generations. Because of this oath, that greatly restricted development of the Sect, other branches were unhappy. Together they suppressed Can Long's branch and it quickly declined. Current Era Ren Xian's branch became the strongest, and they decided to break an oath and return to the Mortal Emperor World to get the sixth Immortal Emperor. The decision was made by Long Zhantian, who once had a chance to vie for the Heaven's Will against Yin Tian, but was stopped from coming out and competiting by old ancestors. Now an ancestor himself, with an extremely talented disciple Long Aotian, he could no longer endure and forcefully lead the Sect to re-enter the world against the wishes of all other branches. When Li Qiye clashed against the Sect again, some old ancestors assumed that he was a new disciple of Dark Crow, so opposing him was a very bad idea. They sent Heavenly Emperor Lin to convey their situation to him to make it clear that it wasn't entire Sect who wanted to oppose Dark Crow, but only Ren Xian's branch. Li Qiye declared that there were no way for a reconciliation and the Soaring Immortal Sect would be soon destroyed. However, due to their short friendship in the past, Li Qiye allowed Heavenly Emperor Lin to leave the Sect, promissing to not touch him. Heavenly Emperor Lin, decided to stay with the Sect to the end and returned back. The Old Ancestors, however, ordered him to leave with a group of disciples to preserve the Sect's legacy. They were long prepared for this day, and were raising Heavenly Emperor Lin specifically to be the Sect's last hope. The Soaring Immortal Sect was eventually destroyed by Li Qiye and the Azure Dragon Legion. Li Qiye planted the seed of the Evil Typha Tree in the Sect and it absorbed all the energy inside, transforming into the Thunderblood Tree while turning the territory into ashes in the process. |geography = The is situated in a minor world separated from the Nine Worlds. It has a spatial pathaway that allows to create portals in several locations of the Mortal Emperor World. |sublocations = * Imperial Queen Tun Ri's grave: Despite the humble size, it had beautiful sceneries with an abundance of holy rays and imperial auras. There weren't that many things in the world that could enjoy this treatment. The eternal auspicious rays here showed that this item or person was too important to an emperor. There was a simple tablet before this grave with the words, "Love of my life". It was signed by, "Ye Yunzhou." Her grave became a holy location in Soaring Immortal Sect. For many generations, the disciples came to this place in order to worship and remember her meritorious contributions to the Sect. |items = * Five Emperors Diagram (formerly) |prime_disciple = * |supreme_elders = }}